Dreams Do Come True
by vbfb1
Summary: To the outside world Alice and Jasper have the perfect life except they both desperately want one thing. What happens when the one thing they thought they'd never have is suddenly what they are going to have.


**ENTRY FOR TRYING FOR A BABY CONTEST.**

**Title: Dreams Do Come True**

**Author(s): vbfb1**

**Total Word Count: 1990**

**Summary: To the outside world Alice and Jasper have the perfect life except they both desperately want one thing. What happens when the one thing they thought they'd never have is suddenly what they are going to have.**

**Rating: M**

**Beta: storypainter1 **

**I'm so excited i got 3rd Place Judges choice with this story. Thanks to the Contest organisers.**

* * *

><p>On the outside, Jasper and I looked like we had the perfect life. We were high school sweethearts who got married right after we graduated. We both had good jobs and had a beautiful house right on the beach. We had everything we thought we wanted, right?<p>

Wrong, one thing was missing; the one thing we desperately wanted.

We had only been married a month when we decided that we were going to stop using birth control and let nature take its course. Yeah, we were young, but we both wanted kids so badly.

As the years rolled by, it seemed nothing we did would get us pregnant; we tried countless tricks from old wives' tales, almost every position under the sun, and we even saved up enough money for a very costly round of IVF. Nothing worked. I don't know how many times I peed on a stick hoping to see two lines.

Four our tenth wedding anniversary, Jas surprised me with a two week vacation on a private island in the Caribbean. Two whole weeks of sun, sand and making love to my husband. Not once during those two wonderful weeks did I even consider whether or not it was the right time to get pregnant. I was totally carefree; it was the best two weeks of my life.

Not long after we got back, I was sick with this persistent bout of the flu. It eventually went away and life continued on as normal.

That was until one morning about eight and half months after our trip when everything changed.

I woke up at about four AM with this wicked back pain. I knew I had been working far too hard the last few weeks, and I had been paying for it. Long hours in a chair staring at a computer screen always left me with a sore back. This, however, was a little different than normal; the pain seemed to be spasmodic, and I was having an awful time getting comfortable. After taking a couple of painkillers and a muscle relaxant, the pain eased and I was able to go back to sleep at least for a little while.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long before I sat bolt upright in bed feeling like I was being split in two. I looked at the clock; it was six am. I knew I had to get up for work in a little while anyway, so I got up and headed for the shower.

The warm water was soothing and, for a little while, the pain abated. Just as I got out of the shower though, the pain came back with a vengeance. I screamed as I collapsed to my knees clutching my stomach.

Next thing I knew, Jas was by my side asking me what was wrong. All I could do was keep telling him that I was in pain. Before I knew what was happening, Jas had me bundle up in my robe and we were in the car on our way to the hospital.

Every so often the pain would ease causing me to think about telling Jas I was fine and we could head home. However, then it would come back again and it took everything in me not to scream my lungs out.

When we got to the hospital, I was feeling really weak and was having trouble walking, so my husband, ever the night in shining armour, picked me up bridal style and carried me into the ER.

Thankfully, it wasn't particularly busy in the ER and the triage nurse deduced that I was a priority case, so we were sent straight through to an exam room.

After about a five minute wait, the doctor arrived. I explained to him my symptoms and after a quick examination he asked, "How far along are you?"

"What?" I asked not sure what he was asking me.

"You're in labour and we need to know how many months pregnant you are."

It took a little while for what he said to register in my brain. "But I'm not pregnant," I responded. Yeah, I had a little bit of a podge I had developed in the last couple of months, but there was no way I was carrying a baby. Most of my adult life I had weighed about one hundred ten pounds. Over the previous six months, however, I'd gained maybe ten, fifteen pounds tops. But I hadn't even gone up a dress size. There was no way I was pregnant.

"Actually," the doctor said. "You are and the pains you are having are contractions. I take it you had no idea you were pregnant."

Jas and I both shook our heads shocked and confused as to what was happening. Somewhere in the back of my mind I didn't really believe the doc.

The doc said some more stuff to me but I wasn't really listening. He disappeared for a few minutes and when he came back he brought an ultrasound machine.

It only took a couple of minutes before the reason for my pain appeared in black and white. As I looked at the image of our baby on the screen, I burst into tears. Dreams really do come true.

"I'm having a baby," I blubbered as I looked up at Jas, I could see he was holding back tears as well.

"Yes," The doctor said. "And it looks like you are carrying a healthy full term baby though it does look a little on the small side."

As the realisation that I was having a baby sunk in, I started to panic; I wasn't prepared.

After admitting me to the hospital and moving me into a birthing suite, the nurses came into to get me sorted.

They asked me about my birthing plan, and I was so embarrassed to tell them I didn't have one because I had only found out I was pregnant about an hour prior to then.

The nurses were so helpful, explaining the different birthing options and pain control methods. I had always dreamed I would have a natural child birth, but I was in so much pain I knew I wanted the epidural.

After making sure I was as comfortable as I could be and telling me the anaesthetist would be in in about a half an hour to do my epidural, Jas and I were left alone for the first time since we arrived at the hospital.

"We're having a baby," I said, the joy clear in my tone of voice.

"Yes we are," he responded as he leaned in and kissed me.

Unfortunately, our kiss was interrupted by another contraction. I held tightly onto Jasper's hand as I tried my best not to scream.

Looking down at my stomach, I was still finding it hard to believe I was pregnant. How could I not know? How could I not feel the baby kick or anything else for that matter? I decided that then was not the time to worry about what had passed and just to think about the fact that, in a few hours' time, I would finally have my long dreamed of child.

Thankfully, I only had to cope with one more contraction before the anaesthetist arrived. He advised me that before he did the epidural that if I needed to go to the toilet I should. Although I wasn't busting I decided I should probably go if they had suggested it.

As I went to get out of bed, though, my water broke and pinkish coloured fluid went everywhere. Fortuitously, the nurse came back in at that exact same moment to check on me.

After helping me to the toilet, she then cleaned up the slippery mess so I didn't hurt myself.

When I went to get back in bed, the anaesthesiologist told me just to sit on the edge of the bed hunched over and he asked Jas to support my weight. Luckily Jas did support me because it took almost a half an hour for the damn doc to get the epidural in the right place. I felt like a pin cushion as he tried time and time again to get the needle in the right place.

Once it was finally in place, the relief was instantaneous; as the next contraction hit I still felt it but it was nowhere near as painful as they had been.

Just as the anaesthetist was leaving, the nurse came back. Now that the epidural was in place, I was no longer allowed to get up and walk around. That included going to the toilet, so a catheter was inserted. While she was down there the nurse did an internal and told me that I was six centimetres dilated. She explained that now that my waters had broken things would probably progress a little quicker.

And boy was she right. Two hours later, I was fully dilated and feeling an extreme urge to push. Because of the baby's size and the chance of complications, they didn't want me pushing until there was a doctor present.

Twenty fricking minutes I had to wait for that damn doctor. The whole time I felt like I was working against my body trying not to push. Unfortunately, my body had other plans and, even without me actively pushing, the baby was still moving down the birth canal.

Just as the doctor arrived, the baby's head was just at the bottom of the birth canal. Three pushes and our baby was out.

"It's a boy," the doctor said holding him up quickly to show us before cutting the cord and then handing him to a nurse who whisked him away.

"Is he okay?" I asked as the tears started to flow; he hadn't cried yet and I was so worried that he wasn't all right.

Nobody answered me but just as I was starting to get really panicky he let out the most amazing cry.

A few minutes later, this tiny blue bundle was placed in my arms and I was instantly in love.

"How big is he?" I asked

"Five pounds seven ounces," the nurse replied.

I knew that was small and I had to know. "Is he healthy," I asked.

"He appears to be, but because of his size he will have to spend a couple of nights in the NICU just to make sure."

After delivering the placenta, the majority of the medical staff left, leaving us alone with our little bundle of joy.

As I studied his face, I could instantly see the resemblance to his father.

"Would you like to hold him?" I asked offering him to Jas.

Very gently he lifted our little boy into his arms, the tears welling in his eyes.

"What should we call him?" Jas asked.

"I have no idea, any preferences?"

"I was thinking, maybe we could name him Edward Jasper Whitlock."

"I like that, "I responded. "Named after his grandpa and his daddy." Right about then it occurred to me that we needed to ring our families and tell them what happened.

"Do you have your cell on you?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" he questioned.

"Well, we should probably ring our parents."

Just then the nurse reappeared telling us that she needed to take our little boy for some tests and that she would bring him back shortly. Reluctantly, I handed Edward to the nurse, asking her to take good care of him.

Once we were alone again, Jasper pulled out his cell and called both sets of parents. Neither really believed our story but both said that they would be at the hospital soon. After having a quick shower to clean up like the nurse suggested, I hopped back in bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

It was the first dreamless sleep I'd had in a long time; guess that's what happens when all your dreams come true.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading please review and let me know what you thought<p>

vbfb1


End file.
